


What makes you think I have something good left?

by winry_lindemann



Series: I wanna just be with you [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winry_lindemann/pseuds/winry_lindemann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first kiss, Frank wants run out but Karen say important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What makes you think I have something good left?

The apartment was half lit, yet the two kissing lit the room. Her golden contrasted with his black eyes, hair and clothes. Frank then broke the kiss, her breath was panting, he felt her hands shaking on him and had to struggle not to continue kissing her with passion since her heat seduced him like a dangerous trap, but too bright so it could be ignored.

  
“What makes you think I have something good left? I mean, how do you know this is not a terrible mistake?” Frank asked breaking the silence while keeping those dark eyes staring Karen in a bleak way. Yes, It is true that they had met in the worst of times and he was not the wisest person in the world pursuing mobsters and criminals incessantly. Yes, it is true that within the court he had boasted about each of those who he had killed. But the greatest truth of all was that for some reason nothing of that mattered to the blonde. Yes, he was still a ruthless vigilante for many, but for her it had always been Frank.

  
Frank, the father of a broken family; Frank, the father of a girl he could not put to sleep one last time; Frank, the father of a boy that he could not accompany to football training. And that was what she saw, she had always seen. When everyone had insisted on the cruel image, she had always believed that there was much more beyond that. And still believed.

  
“I Just know, Frank”

  
“Just know? ”

  
“Yes”

  
“And how is that? ”

  
"I see in your eyes. Yes, the same look you're giving me now. I know because of him that you are not the monster everyone insists. That Matt complains so much. That- By God! I do not care what you do when you leave aside from my apartment door, Frank. I know I should care, but this is your weight, that you have chosen to carry and, therefore, I know that does not help me to intrude. This is yours, the Punisher is yours. Who I want is Frank. "

  
At that moment he looked away to the ground and twisted his mouth "Karen, I-"

  
“Please”

  
“No, listen to me. I don’t want to hurt you. Even if I manage not to be affected by all the shit from the past, even if try not to keep thinking every hour of my day about why I don’t have my kids with me anymore, even if- I don’t want all the dirty from the Punisher to spill on you; from all the people, not on you.”

  
Karen swallowed, she knew what he meant by that, but she was not afraid. She lost Matt at some point and even with all the torment that was then, she did not care. The only thing she feared was the anguish she had felt every other time when she saw Frank out of the fire escape window. "Never say that again"

  
“Why?”

  
“Because I know that you will take care of me. From everybody, you are the last person who will let something bad happen to me”

  
“But the last time I – “

  
“The last time it was not your fault, Frank. Lisa and Frank Jr were not your fault.” She said with hesitation she knew well how his children had been the most important thing of his life and that a peace of him would be always missing for that. “ And you have already done what you could to fix things, didn’t you?’’ She had screamed, begged, tried to get his attention for him to do different, but all had failed. The Punisher was relentless when in a hunt and she had cursed him for days for it, but everything changed when she saw herself worried about how he was. And even taking a huge fright, gave thanks to heaven when she saw him come up with a stray dog face in her apartment.

  
‘’Hurrum’’ His answer came more like a hoarse growl. He fingered the soft skin of the blonde, taking his hand to her soft hair, Karen moaned under his touch, and that meant he could not hold back anymore.

  
Frank kissed her again. The first time had been rushed, as if one were afraid that the other would run away, then they had to make the most possible. The one now was still ravenous, still had the previous desire, but had a calm and patient as if he wanted to make every second last longer. He felt her hands searching him, wanting to take his clothes off, then he helped. She laughed when Frank was trying to take her dress, but did not find the place to open it.

  
"Let me help," Karen took off the zipper slowly. Not that she was ashamed of his own body or was hesitating to take it forward. It just was a moment that would change everything. Before that they were two people , from that moment on they would be two different people. When she allowed Frank to see her naked, to touch her, make love to her ... everything would change. She was tanking it slow to make sure she would always remember that moment, the love of Castle eyes upon her, as his heart pounded in his chest and he held not to jump on her and fill her with kisses.

  
When the dress was already on the floor, she turned for a little second and instantly could feel Frank behind her. His hard cock pushed against her back and his breathing against her neck. Karen moaned as he began to walk her neck with kisses; his hand was against her panties and when he introduced a finger inside her, she had to bite her lower lip hard to hold a moan that would come too high.

  
“Just tell me to stop and I will stop. I will go away this instant and we never talk about this” His whisper came panting, begging her to deny, but worried that she could regret what they were doing. “You just have to say”

  
“Frank-“

  
“What?”

  
“Don’t be stupid” She said while turning to stare him in the eyes again “I know very well what I want”.

  
So she lay down on her own bed slowly watching Frank devours her with those dark eyes. Her chest was pounding so loudly that she was sure that the other could hear and when Castle came to her and their skin contact allowed her to know that his heart was beating rushed too; so she had the final proof that what they were doing was the only thing possible.


End file.
